


Creepypastas?

by Lovey4



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Cliche, Curses, Death, GTA, Gen, Gun Violence, Lost Episode, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, hyperrealistic, nothing too graphic, trollpasta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovey4/pseuds/Lovey4
Summary: A collection of some uber creepy stories. It's so spoopy!!





	1. GTA 4: Swing-set of EVIL Re-imagined

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved reading kind of silly creepypastas filled with cliches. These random stories are my own attempt of having some fun with the cliches that are in some of the stories. I mean no harm to anyone who writes any of these stories seriously this is just me having some fun with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a young individual decides to pick up a creepy looking tape? Probably nothing.

I have to quickly write this before something bad happens to me. I have done something I really shouldn't have and I'll regret it for the rest of my life even though that probably won't be very long. I need you guys to know my story so you don't make the same mistake I did. Please don't try to find anything about this video. It may cost you your life. 

So I'm a huge GTA fan. GTA 4 is my favorite game of all time. I have played every single GTA game. I have watched people play GTA on YouTube multiple times, but even that gets boring. There's no new GTA news and I needed more. I was out walking around the neighborhood when I came across a tape behind a trash can where someone wrote in red marker "GTA 4: Swing-set of Evil Re-imagined." To the side someone also wrote "DO NOT WATCH." I figured it was just a prank and I just came across a GTA movie how awesome was that? I didn't even think for a minute that the news has never talked about a GTA movie and I immediately rushed home. That was a big mistake. 

I felt like I was so lucky that I still kept a VHS player so I could watch the movie. I didn't even think about the fact that there's no way a GTA movie would be on a VHS. So I turned on my VHS and played the video. A weird introduction popped up. I saw a photo with Minecraft on it and it had the word crap written on it. The video showed a bedroom with a tv screen that had GTA 4 on it. Someone was playing the game and was recording themselves playing it. It wasn't filmed very well. Then the person playing started speaking. "Ok so nothing happened n-" creepy music was overlapping with the person talking. "Nobody died." The person's voice repeated in a deep voice like as if he were a demon. "This is my favorite car," the voice said. I took a closer look at the video and saw that there was a dead body and lots of blood. I remember thinking "Omg this is horrible." The person then spook up again, "Don't text and drive. Trust me it's bad for you." I saw his hand move in front of camera gesturing at the screen. I had to suppress a scream. The screen still faded to black but the creepy music was still playing but the music was now accompanied by creepy singing. All of a sudden out of nowhere a very angry face appeared and screamed so loud my ears started bleeding. I screamed and screamed. 

I sat there on my bed thinking about the horrors I just witnessed. What was I going to do now? Then I came up with an idea. I rewound the tape and started filming the entire thing. This time I didn't scream. I immediately showed the video to my brother who watched it in horror. I asked him to upload it to his YouTube channel and he agreed. I needed to know if anyone else had come across this tape before. I needed answers, but I never got any. 

I realize now that all of this was a big mistake. By watching that tape I think I might have unleashed a demon that is coming to hunt me down. I put the tape back where I found it, so if someone finds it and is reading this. Destroy that tape. I can hear it now it's right outside my door. It'll get me any sekdjmdjfnnfnfnfnnfnfnfndndmmndmd


	2. Scooby-Doo and The Real Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bored individual decides to go to the internet to find some decent entertainment. What could possibly go wrong?

All modern cartoons are garbage. There's absolutely no good new cartoons. It's all just garbage to entertain toddlers so parents get some peace and quiet. No one puts in any effort to make a good cartoon anymore. My father always says it's because I grew up and these cartoons are only for children anyway that I'm too old to like that childish crap anyway. Screw him. He has no idea what he's talking about. 

I miss the old days when people put actual effort into making a good cartoon. I miss the days when we had such classics like SpongeBob, Danny Phantom, Dexter's Lab, Powerpuff Girls, and so many more. But my favorite cartoon of all time is Scooby-Doo. Not the new garbage Scooby-Doo cartoons that they come out with every few years, the original one. The jokes were funny and it was always entertaining to watch. I always loved the reveal of who the bad guy was and why he did it. They just don't make shows like that anymore. 

I sigh and pull out my laptop and google Scooby-Doo Where Are You. I skim through the results to see if I can find a good episode to watch when I come across an episode I've never seen before. The title of the episode is called Scooby-Doo and The Real Villain. I click on the link to see if I have to pay for it. It loads and it is available for a free download and in the description of the episode it says, "Whatever you do don't click download. This video is cursed and it will ruin your life. I don't have much time left before it gets me." I yawn. Seriously? I can handle my computer getting a virus. I can handle that later after I watch the episode. This person is being way too dramatic. I click download. 

It takes 4 hours to download. I had to sit through 4 hours of those garbage cartoons. Finally I can watch it. The episode starts off with the theme song immediately. Everything is normal except that everything is red. Is this a fanmade episode? Finally it comes to the title screen and the title reads in red font Scooby-Doo and The Real Villain. The episode starts off with Mystery Inc at the malt shop. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are dancing while Shaggy and Scooby are eating huge sandwiches. Suddenly two men walk into the malt shop and make their way over to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. 

"Hi there fellas. How can we help you," Fred asked. One of the men speaks up, "I'm William Hannah and this Joseph Barbara. We own you." "What," Fred said. Velma looked at the men. "Nobody owns us. We're our own people. You don't own people." Joseph speaks up. "You are a cartoon that is beloved by so many but unfortunately our company is going bankrupt. We have no choice but to do this. I'm sorry." "Do w-" a shot fired at Daphne and she collapsed to the ground bleeding. The blood was hyperrealistic. The two men then shot Fred and Velma and they both fell to the ground just like Daphne. I had to suppress the urge to vomit but I keep watching. 

The two men then approached Shaggy and Scooby. I scream at the screen for Shaggy and Scooby to run but all Shaggy said was "Zoinks." Shaggy was shot next leaving Scooby the only one left. Joseph aimed his gun at Scooby. "Ro! Rlease!" the screen faded to black as a final shot was heard. Then some red text appeared on the screen: RIP Casey Kasem. Then my laptop exploded. I will never watch another Scooby-Doo episode as long as I live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I did the poor gang dirty but I have read some creepypastas kind of like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> The video link is actually something my brother made from an edit of one of his very old videos and I couldn't help writing a stupid story about it. Feel free to check it out.


End file.
